Unnoticable Love
by YuYoLS
Summary: Stick together as friends, bestfriends, and now lovers. How could this ever work out for them? They're celebrity, the whole world will know about them. Everything they do, every fight they have. All fifteen of them experiencing a life as a celebrity. Their songs, dances, and actions tells the whole story. But for now, the only thing being used, was their love for their treasures.


Stick together as strangers, friends, bestfriends, and lovers. How could this ever work out for them? They're celebrity, the whole world will know about them. Everything they do, every fight they have. All fifteen of them experiencing a life as a celebrity. Getting through problems, and problems that were never solved. Not as easy as everyone thinks. But for now, all they need is love to pull this off. All they need is the love they have and will give.

"This is the L-K entertainment(Leaf Konoha)." The lady with big bust and two blonde long pony tail said, "We can't loose money. If the company falls, everyone it it will fall."

"We've been through this more than once Tsunade. They need rest. If you don't let them rest, they're going to quit!" The man with white haired said.

"Who do you think your talking to Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked with a smirk, "Its the president of the big entertainment. We've been more than sucesseful than once." She said, "If those boys keep this up, I'll show them that they're going to rank lower than usual." Tsunade said.

"We've already told them that." Jiraiya said, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I've guess I got no choice." Tsunade smiled, "I've got a secret trump." Tsunade smiled.

"What? And you've been hiding it from me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Like I could trust you with secrets Jiraiya. Your one of the reason why those boys can't stick their nose out of trouble." Tsunade said, "I've already created a group behind your back." She smiled.

"Besides MIS5?" He asked, "And GX of the wind?"

"Besides those girls, I've got another girl group." Tsunade said, "They're going to be the girl version of your little boy group, 'WOLF" Tsunade smiled.

"Its not wolf!" Jiraiya said, "Its Will of leafs fire!" Jiraiya smiled, "You gave me permission that I could name them!" He said.

"I really don't care. But if the boys can't make it further, I'll send some girls that I've hidden from all of you to make our company fill our lost money." Tsunade said.

"THose girls group you've created, what about them?" Jiraiya asked, "They're doing pretty good, I'll let them continue. Its everyone dream to be sucessful." Tsunade said.

"Whatever. Who're the girls?" Jiraiya asked.

"You'll find out at the show case." Tsunade smiled.

"Your snicky." Jiraiya smirked and left the room with a slam at the door.

"What girl group!" the blonde spiked hair asked.

"You guys were eaves dropping?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah," The blue dark haired boy said with a sigh, "So... are you going to answer our leaders question?" He asked.

"Listen, Naruto and Sasuke, I can't believe you two were eaves dropping! Tsunade...I mean the president will kill you guys!" Jiraiya leaded them to their room.

"Yo Naruto!" Lee the bushy brow smiled, "How did it go?"

"Obviously, not too good." Neji the long hair boy said as he read a book, "Jiraiya's with them."

"Ohs..." Lee stared.

"This is such a troublesome thing. We haven't been doing anything." Shikamaru the boy who was sitting in the chair staring out the window said.

"You guys are in big trouble." Jiraiya smiled as he pushed the two boys inside the dancing room.

"What happen?" The chubby boys with chips asked.

"Well," Jiraiya talked as they surrounded.

"You see, She hid a secret weapon behind our back." Jiraiya said.

"What?" Naruto asked, "A gun? Is she going to kill us?"

"No..." Jiraiya sighed, "Something more permantly." Jiraiya sighed, "I think...they're more dangerous than she is." Jiraiya said.

"Its a girl group of us." Sasuke said.

"Yeah.." Jiraiya sweated.

"Whats wrong with that?" Naruto asked.

"I know. Its not like they can do anything." Shikamaru said.

"Actually..." Neji said, "where is Tsunade going to get the money to make another group? She already has many solo singers with about 6 groups."

"From the WOLF's money." Jiraiya replied.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, "Why is she going to use our money on them?"

"Because you guys are not using them." Tsunade said.

"But we are!" Choji ate with a smile.

"On food." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Choji laughed.

"Who are they?" Lee asked, "Our company has many pretty girls. Are they going to look...like..."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Like...ugly?" Lee asked.

"Ugly?" Neji asked, "Who knows maybe worser. I'm going out. Mis5 wants me to go check out their new lyrics." Neji said.

"Ah, Ok." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto." Jiraiya said, "Your the leader. Keep your group together. Because, I don't think Tsunade is joking about this." Jiraiya said, "Do you guys want to loose to those girls?"

"I really don't care. But I don't want to loose to the SK entertainment(SanagaKure)." Naruto said.

"then why aren't you guys doing anything?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because, we already have everything set. Were just not that interested to finish the rest of the songs yet." Naruto said, "Its not the right time."

"WELL WHEN WILL THE RIGHT TEAM BE RIGHT?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know?" Naruto sighed looking away.

"You guys can argue about this, I'm going to check out the choreography for the GX of the wind." Sasuke walked out.

"Why do we concetrate on other groups instead of ours?" Shikamaru asked with a drag.

"Thats an obvious answer." Naruto smiled, "Because, we've already conquer all of our problems."

"True, well, we still need to do what Jiraiya said, he's our manager." Shikamaru said.

"He's right Naruto." Lee began to count his push up. "897..."

"I'll see." Naruto smiled, "Haha, I'll do what I can." Naruto smiled, "Then, where do I start?" Naruto asked.

"Huh.." Jiraiya sighed, "You guys been here for about three years. You guys are useless." Jiraiya said.

"Your right." Naruto said, "We should make our come back with a big hit." Naruto smiled, "Choji get the music sheets ready, something came into my head."

"Already for you like three days ago." CHoji said.

"Oh...then I'll be there!" Naruto ran out the room to the WOLD room of study.

"So, is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" Shikamaru asked Jiraiya.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"You seem like you know who the girls are." Shikamaru said.

"I don't even know why you want to be a celebrity Shikamaru. Your too smart." Jiraiya sighed sitting against the wall, "If I am right it should be...the girls at the cafe." Jiraiya said.

"What cafe?" Shikamaru asked.

"You really don't know anything these days Shikamaru." Choji sighed, "What have Temari been taking you?"

"What?" Shikamaru asked, "Come to think of it...she's coming today with a meeting. So is Gaara."

"Thats kind of creepy." Lee said, "He has a great voice, but he sounds so scary."

"True." Choji said.

"Wells, I gotta go." Shikamaru stood up dragging his leggs and walked out.

"What a bummer." Lee said.

"Totally." Choji said.

"You can't enter there young lady! You have to be a member to enter those doors!" A lady in front tried to stop a pink hair girl with green eyes.

"Lady!" The pink hairded girl said, "If you'd like to know, I work at a place that can make you out of this place." Sakura yelled.

The inside of the company was big with many escalater. Sasuke happened to pass by from a higher level from the escalater. Walking down, he came to check up what was the situation. Soon everyone there stared.

"Whats wrong Aya?" Sasuke asked.

"This pinked hair freaked says that she needs to talk to Tsunade, but she's not a member. She could be an Anti fan!" Aya said.

"What?" pinked hair girl, Sakura yelled, "You even need a guy like him to get you out of a fight!" Sakura yelled, "Huh." She sighed, "Should I cause some problem to let Tsunade come out?" Sakura yelled.

"Geez." Sasuke sighed, "I really don't care, but if you keep bothering our company, and Aya, I will have to kick you out." Sasuke said, "Maybe even force."

"Eh?" Sakura stared at him, "Who're you?" She asked. Everyone around there dropped their mouth.

"She...doesn't know who Sasuke is?" everyone was quiet.

"Girly?" Sasuke leaned forward, "Don't you know who I am?"

"LIke I said," Sakura said leaning forward as well, "I don't know." She said, "Huh, this place is weird." Sakura rolled her eyes. Sakura's eyes landed on a phone and she walked up to it.

"What are you doing?" Aya yelled.

"I'm calling Tsunade." Sakura said.

"You can't do that!" Aya cried.

"What?" Sakura smirked, "Why are you crying?" Sakura sighed, "Geez, this is annoying." Sakura then turned her back from Sasuke and walked towards the exit, "Bleh!" She stuck her tounge out, "I really don't know who you are, but I can't believe you even work here" Sakura said.

"What?" Sasuke stared, "Childish much." Sasuke said aloud. Sakura turned around.

"AHH!" Sakura was angry and yelled, "I HAVE ENOUGH!" Sakura tore her sleeves and her pants into a one-sided jean and short.

"What are you doing? Trying to be a stripper?" Sasuke asked.

"SHUT-UP!" Sakura yelled and then she walked to the trashcan.

"What are you doing?" Aya asked. Sakura stared at the trash can but faked a stare to the escalavator. She started running, with Sasuke running after her.

"Huh?" Shikamaru stared at the pinked hair girl running.

"MOVE!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh..." Shikarmaru stepped aside.

"STOP HER SHIKA!" Sasuke yelled.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru yelled, "I have a meeting!" Shikamaru said.

"Ah, forget it!" Sasuke yelled still running.

"Have I seen her before?" Shika asked himself, "I don't think so." Shikamaru walked to the elevator.

"GOT YOU!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands.

"What?" Sakura stared at him, "If you hold onto me, that means you like me." Sakura said.

"Why do people act so childish these days." Sasuke was angry for he was holding tight onto her arms.

"Geez, I can't believe I'm being pulled away by a guy like you." Sakura sighed, "Where is Tsunade's room? If you can take me there, you will get a lucky bonus! I'll give you a free meal at the cafe." Sakura smiled.

"I don't need some nasty food from the cafe!" He said putting her in a room.

"Why are we in here?" She asked.

"Because." He smirked, "You need a punishment for being a bad fan of mine." He said.

"Like I said, I don't even know you. How could I even be a fan of yours?" Sakura asked.

"You don't know me?" He sarcastically laughed, "Huff," He sighed, "Don't you know that I'm the most popular guy out of WOLF?" He asked.

"Naruto? Naruto has blonde hair? NO!" Sakura yelled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DYE YOUR HAIR!" Sakura yelled.

"No!" Sasuke sighed, "NOT THAT IDIOT!" Sasuke sighed.

"Then...black hair...Neji?" Sakura asked.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shika?" Sakura asked.

"NO! Sasuke!" He sighed.

"Ohs...you look totally different from the pictures." Sakura stared at his face.

"Well, seems like you need to get to know me more." He pushed her to the wall. Grabbing her two hands and extending them up. Sakura didn't have the strength to pull them away.

"Ya..." Sakura stared, "What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm giving you a fan kiss." He said.

"I didn't ask for it." She said.

"Well, you need it." He said, "I need as many fan as I can." He said.

"Why?" Sakura asked, "You must be very conceited, and desperate then." Sakura said with honest eyes.

"Shut-up." He couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss her for he wasn't in that mood. He wanted to shut her up though.

"You know," Sakura said, "Kissing me is bad luck." Sakura said, "If you kiss me, then...every luck you have will go bad." Sakura said, "Especially for a celebrity like you." Sakura said, "Then, your whole reputation will be ruined." Sakura said.

"My reputation, will never go down." He said, "And besides that," He smiled closing in closer to her face, "If I kiss you, my fans will get onto you." He said.

"You mean kill me?" Sakura smiled, "They can if they want," Sakura smiled, "Because, your going to help me right?" She was confident in her words.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Haruno Sakura." She smiled.

"Then," He stared at her, "Have you had your first kiss?" He asked.

"Apparently..." She thought back, "No..." She said staring into his eyes. RIght at that very moment, his mouth melted onto her lips. Her heart began to beat faster, and she began to push away hard.

"What are you doing?" Sakura was teary.

"This is the real world girly. You don't get what you like." He said.

"I already told you your reputation is going to go down!" She cried.

"Aya doesn't seem like the only crybaby, and I also told you that my reputation will never go down. You want to know how many girls I have kissed?" He asked.

"I don't care." She fell to her knees.

"People like you...are total bastards." Sakura wiped her tears and started for the door.

"I'll take you to Tsunade's room." He said.

"I don't need you to." Sakura stared back at him, "WOLF...is already starting war with their girl version." Sakura said.

"So you are...them?" Sasuke asked, "THen, I can't let you leave unless you've told me what Tsunade is planning." Sasuke said.

"THats easy." Sakura said, "All I have to tell you, is that I love your money." Sakura said, "I'll use what ever I can to get to the top." She said.

"Eh?" Sasuke grabbed her hands and opened the door and walked her to Tsunade's room. Opening the presidents door he pushed Sakura forward.

"You wanted to replace us with this girl?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not replacing, I'm just making a top hit and a group who will do what I want." Tsunade said.

"I'm not here to do what you want, I'm here to do what I want." Sakura said.

"Yeah, and I'd like to see whats the situation with this?" Tsunade asked.

"I can't accept them into the family unless their skills for everything is good!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why do we have to show him?" Sakura pointed back at him while facing Tsunade.

"Because, he wants to be top hit too." Tsunade smiled.

"But you said they aren't trying." Sakura said.

"They aren't." Tsunade said, "But you guys will get them too."

"I don't want to be used in your little plan Tsuande, I'm here to tell you that, tomorrow we won't make it." Sakura said.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because, I have an order." Sakura said.

"What kind of an order?" Sasuke asked.

"A wine delivery." Sakura said.

"So...thats the cafe?" Sasuke asked, "Your the girls at the cafe?" Sasuke asked, "I ordered the wine." Sasuke said, "Isn't that a place with sluts?"

"EH?" Sakura yelled, "WERE NOT SLUTS! WE'D NEVER DO THAT!" Sakura yelled.

"But I just ordered Wine." He said.

"FORGET THE ORDER!" Sakura punched Tsunade's desk, "I'll be here with everyone." Sakura said, "Then, see you."

"Wait, Sakura, I don't think you can get out from here. I have to ask you to stay till late." Tsunade said.

"But...they're waiting for me. I'm kind of worried about them too..." Sakura sighed.

"Its your fault for working at a whore cafe." Sasuke said

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" Sakura yelled, "Get out!" Sakura said.

"Wait, Sasuke." Tsunade said, "Aren't you doing choreography?"

"Oh! I forgot." He was about to walk out the room until Tsunade said something.

"Sasuke, Sakura is the leader of the G-WOLF." Tsunade said.

"How can you do this with out our permission?" Sasuke stared.

"Because, your letting your whole family down." Tsunade said.

"What does it matter." Sakura sighed, "I'm going home."

"Sakura I already said you can't leave." Tsunade said.

"Its alright, I'll take the back entrance." Sakura said.

"Actually, I'd like Sasuke to introduce you to the whole family." Tsunade said.

"Can I do that with the others?" Sakura asked.

"Either way you can't go." Tsunade said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Lets just go!" Sasuke grabbed her out.

"Where are we going first?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to leave you with the rest of the guys." He said, 'I need to go check on the other girls."

"You have a girl friend?" Sakura asked.

"No. Why do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"No. Its just that, why is it so important to go?" She asked.

"Because, I can't let them down. I'm suppose to choreograph this one part." He said.

"Oh, can I come with you?" Sakura smiled, "I'm good at choreographing too." Sakura smiled.

"Whatever." He noticed that he was still holding onto her arms and decided to let go of by making it noticable that he didn't like her. Instead, she smiled and walked aside him.

"Hey girls!" Sasuke entered, "Sorry I'm late." He smiled waving.

"Sasuke!" A orange haired girl with freckels hugged him, "Why were you late? You made us loose time!" She whined.

"Ah..." Sasuke sad staring at Sakura, "She made me late." Sasuke said.

"Who is she?' The 5 girls asked including the orange haired girl said.

"The name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled.

"Eh?" a short black haired girl stared, "She looks like someone familiar..."

"Well..." Sasuke sighed, "The orange hair is Cana, the silent girl with burnette hair is Raina, short black hair girl is Lyry, Jalein the long lack hair last is Vaina with blonde hair. THey're an all weird hair color.." Sasuke said.

"Cool." Sakura smiled, "Their position is?"

"GIrls introduce yourself." Sasuke sat down.

"I'm the youngest, nickname, Cat Cana and main dancer." oranged haired cana said.

"Main vocalist, Raina." Raina said.

"Second vocalist." Jalien smiled

"Eh." Sakura smiled.

"Lyry, the oldest and just a rapper." Lyry smiled.

"The name is Vaina, nickname is Veggie." Vaina said, "I'm the leader. I do everything." She was a serious one, "What do you do?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Ah." Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"She's the new group Tsunade created. Sakura, why don't you tell us?" Sasuke said eagered to find out as well.

"I can't accept you into this whole thing unless you showed me what you can do." Vaina said.

"I really don't need you accept me though." Sakura was honest, "But what I do..." Sakura smiled, "I'm like you." Sakura smiled, "Main Vocalist and lead dancer."

"But not a main dancer? Why?" Lyry asked.

"Because, Why should I handle everything and take all the spot light?" Sakura asked.

"Are you insulting us?" Vaina asked.

"No." Sakura smiled, "I'm just saying..." Sakura said.

"I can't let this go, Vaina." Cana smiled, "I want to see if she really says she's that good at dancing, and singing. So...have a dance battle with me." Cana said.

"Dance battle?" Sakura asked giving Sasuke the eyebrow.

"Up to you." He said.

"Well? THe King of Dance is here." Cana said smiling at Sasuke.

"He's the dancing King?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Vaina said, "Cana, don't waiste your energy on her. Let me."

"Sakura Haruno is the girl version of WOLF. Name is G-WOLF." Sasuke sighed, "The leader."

"The leader?" Vaina smiled, "Well, it'll be leader versus leader."

"I guess..." Sakura said, "What do you wnat to do?" Sakura asked.

"Just like any regular dance battles, Cana put on a song, I guess I'll show you what I got first." Vaina smiled, "here we go." As the second beat of the base drums, Vaina was popping it already. The elegent serious girl was one girl who showed you anyside of hers. Giving it her best she gave a dramatic turn looking at Sakura. Cueing Sakura to go Sakura smirked.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Don't ask questions and just do it." Sasuke said. And at that moment, Sakura the pinked hair girl moved her body like there was no tomorrow. Everything about her steps as she moved was incredible. What she could do was something that Vaina couldn't do. The moves were created into more than just hip hop but also other traditional things that no ones ever combined. The weirdest moves she could make was the weirdest moves she did best at.

"What the?" Cana smiled.

"Is that it?" Sakura stared, "Your not going to continue? I thought a dance battle ends when the song ends?" Sakura asked. And at that moment Sasuke barged in. The sexy moves that he tried seducing her in made her impressed. Her smirked was one smirk that could get any guys attention. He got closer to her as he moved his body with the beat. The sexy seducing came closer to her body, and he touched her skin making her feel the heat. He turned and surrounded her with his arms. Embracing her he began to continue dancing. And soon he backed off from her, he walked to Vaina and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Oh!" All the girls started yelling, "BURN!" They were laughing, "Thats our dancing KING!" They hugged him. Sakura couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Wow." Sakura smiled, "That really was!" Sakura said, "In order to put that much move into the song was really thoughtful." Sakura said. Sasuke gave a corner glance.

"You okay Vaina?" He asked holding her cheeks onto his hands.

"Yeah." She stared away.

"Whats up with you girls?" A blonde entered, "Im trying to do my work. Stop screaming." Naruto said staring at Sakura.

"NARUTO!" Sakura hugged him, "I MISSED YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH!" She punched his stomach, "THE HELL WERE YOU DOING THIS WHOLE freakin time?" She asked.

"SAkura?" he stared at her, "Sakura..." He was speechless.

"What? You two know each other?" Jalien finally said something.

"Obviously." Raina finally said something as well. It was as if they acknowledge her for going up against the King of Dance.

"Sakura!" Naruto was getting serious, "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked getting up.

"We need to talk, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Don't tell me..." Naruto stared at her jade green eyes, "Your...the girl version of us?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sakura was still smiling.

"IDIOT!" He was serious as he punched the wall, "I thought I already told you!" He was serious.

"I know." She said, "But..." She was serious.

"Where's the mark!" He said with a force as his strength held her hands.

"Oww..." Sakura said as she watched the scary Naruto search her hands.

"What happen to them?" He asked.

"Like I said." She said, "Someone helped me made these disappeared!' She said.

"Lets go." Sasuke pulled them, "See you girls, Im sorry I'll be here tomorrow!" He smiled.

"Sasuke!" They called but he ignored.

"Naruto you want to explain how you know she is in the G-Wolf?" Sasuke asked as they reached the office room.

"Well..." Naruto sighed standing up pacing. Sakura who sat on the couch smiled.

"Of course he knew." Sakura smiled, "You just didn't want to believe it." Sakura said.

"What does this mean?" Sasuke asked.

"It means she's the best girl version of us. And Tsunade knew that they were the best of us, and that Naruto knew that when he saw her..." Shikamaru stood at the door, "as he saw her, he knew that it could only be her to create a new legend of the WOLF."

"Who is she basically? just a Whore on the streets!" Sasuke said.

"She's not a whore Sasuke!" Naruto was freaking out, "The heck have you guys been doing so far?" Naruto sighed, "I did everything I could to keep you guys living! Not entering this because..." Naruto sighed.

"If you want to accomplish your dream Naruto." Sakura stood up, "Why can't I?" Sakura asked.

"Thats not what I meant..." He said, "Its just that."

"So, you come?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sup." Sakura smiled, "Perverted old man." Sakura smiled.

"Haha, I'm surprised you remeber." He smiled.

"I see you every day." Sakura said.

"hehe." Jiraiya laughed.

"Why is everyone in here?" The whole WOLF gang showed up.

"The pink haired freak is the G-WOLF of us. Unfortunatly her group aint with her today." Sasuke said.

"Shut-up." SAkura said.

"Whats this situation?" Neji asked.

"Naruto is freaking out." Shikamaru said.

"Why?" Choji asked, "Is it because she works at the cafe?"

"Maybe because she's a slut." Sasuke said.

"Shut-up Sasuke." Naruto was serious, "Sakura, Jiraiya...what the heck does Tsunade thinking?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura them are the only people who can take on WOLF." Jiraiya said, "I'm guessing, she wants you guys to be challenged."

"They can't go that far...I mean, they're girls." Lee said.

"Just girls?" Sakura asked with disbelief, "Not regular girls." Sakura sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, "Your the LEADER! Do something about this!"

"I CAN'T!" Naruto had never in his life said that he couldn't. He always did what he could with all his heart. For him to deny, there was a reason.

"Naruto...are you ok?" Shikamaru asked.

"No..." Naruto said, "Guys I'm going to tell you, and if you guys dare tell anyone else. You will be dead." Naruto was serious.

"What?" Sasuke yelled, "Just spill it already!"

"You all know...that there are other girls," Naruto stated, "And that, Sakura will be the leader." Naruto knew that it was going to be her who's the leader with out know one telling him.

"Yeah..." Sakura smiled.

"Well, you all know how I said, I wanted this group to rise all the way to the top?" Naruto asked.

"There was another reason?" Choji asked.

"No...Its connected." Naruto said, "Sakura, and the girls are from the Uzamaki now un exsisting company." Naruto said, "All their parents worked for my parents."

"And?" Sasuke asked, "Its just like us?" Sasuke said.

"Not that..." Naruto said, "They're being targetted." Naruto said.

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Because, the money is hidden. Not just the money...but the company it self. I don't even know myself. The girls don't know but were all being targetted. Now you guys as well. Also...going to the top, to tell the world that it isn't over...that even though the world will seem like the world is over...we keep going forward." Naruto said.

"And?" Sakura was getting impatient.

"The main thing is that...who ever these people are...they know who Sakura and the girls are. I've been spending alot of money...on them." Naruto sighed, "Which there is no point anymore..." Naruto said, "And Sakura..." Naruto stared.

"I'll tell my own story. Yours is too confusing!" Sakura smiled.

"Go ahead." Naruto sighed sitting down at his desk.

"This is the story." Sakura smiled, "That will cost about 10$ from each person here." Sakura smiled.

"What?" Neji yelled, "We really don't care aboaut our money right now! Take our money later and finish the story." Neji said

"Haha okay." Sakura began, "You all know how the Uzamaki Company just disappeared that one day right?" Sakura asked and everyone nodded, "My theory is that they didn't disappear...but proof that they have is that everyone there, disappeared with a vanish. Nothing can trace them. Our parents, our pride." Sakura said, "Ontop of the whole thing..." Sakura began, "There's a secret..." Sakura said, "Its been said that they want the key and trace to the money hidden. Whatever is being hidden..." Sakura began, "Has maybe caused more than 48,786 lives." Sakura said.

"Why is Naruto acting like that?" Neji asked.

"Because, the only person they could only trace back to...is me." She said.

* * *

Its a cliffhangerXD

Don't worry I got one on the way.

I don't know how many reviews I will get but if you review that will help me know if I should continue.


End file.
